Who are you? TMI rewrite
by Arabella Feye
Summary: Jace has alway been the cocky Football player every girl wanted, Clary has always been the quiet girl in the back of the class. What will happen in their story? Will they make it? Or will they fall apart? Can they overcome the one thing holding them apart, before it's too late? mostly rated T but there may be some dark things later on.


The Summary

Jace has alway been the cocky Football player every girl wanted, Clary has always been the quiet girl in the back of the class. After losing someone she held close, Clary and her mother move to the big Apple. Once they were best friends held together by love. The love they share is still there but it's clouded by the pain from the past. Will they be able to save each other or will they run out of time? Does love really conquer all?

Chapter One

Clarissa A. Fairchild- Morgenstern (Clary Fray)…..

I stood next to my mother as they lowered the casket. The sound of the bagpipes played in the background but i payed them no mind. I clutched onto my brothers hand as tightly as i could. Silent tears streamed down my face and i let them. My heart aching to hear his voice, see his smile one last time. Feel his arms around me once more, but i knew no matter how hard i wished, begged he wasn't coming back. I looked over at my mom and then at my brother. We were all we had anymore and i wasn't letting them go, not without a fight.

Months later,

Today was my first day in my new school. After the funeral we moved. Me and mom couldn't say in that house anymore, in that city. Not with him gone. Sighing i walked into the school. The school looked bigger on the outside that it really was. Walking to the front desk i smiled at the older lady behind the desk.

"Hello?" She asked as i played with the strap of my bag.

"Hi I'm new here and i have no idea where to go." I said and the lady nodded.

"Yes, follow me." She said as she stood and opened the door behind the desk. I walked around it and followed here through the door. We stood in a small office space. Two ladies at computers, sat typing away. The lady from the desk walked over to a closed door and nocked. A sign above read Headmistress Jia Penhallow.

"Come in." I heard from behind the door. The lady opened the door and turned to me. She nodded her head and i walked past her into the room. It was a nice clean room. A taller women sat behind a long wooden table. Her hands were clasped losey before her.

"Your must be Clarissa Fairchild." She said as she stood and reached over the table. Reaching out i shook her ice cold hand. As she sat down she gestured for me to do the same.

"Um, i don't like being called by my full name, ma'am." I said and she nodded, pulling a pen form the holder to her left.

"Then what do you like being called?" She asked giving me a warm smile.

"Clary Fray." I said and she nodded as she wrote something in the folder.

"Well' then Clary. Heres your list of classes."She said handing me a list.

Ap History

Ap English

Government/Econ

Study Hall

Lunch

Independent study/Library

Drafting

Ap Art/12 grade only

Ap photagrah/12 grade only

"Is it right?" She asked and i nodded.

"Good." Standing she walked around her desk to the table behind me.

"This is your uniform." She said handing me the clothes.

"Here's the folder you and your mom have to go over. There are only a few things you have to sign, other than that you should be fine." She said and i stood.

"Thank you." I said just as someone nocked on the door.

"Come in." The door opened and there stood a girl almost half foot taller than me. She had long black hair that was pulled back and cured to perfection. She wore the school's uniform to a t. The white dress shirt, red and black plaid skirt, black shoes, and red vest. The thing that made me freeze was her eyes. There where a crystal blue, the same color i've only ever seen on four people. Taking a deep breath i knew what she was about to say before she even opened her mouth.

"Hi, i'm Isabelle Lightwood, But please call me Izzy." Sha said and i gave her a small sad smile.

"Clary." I said and she nodded.

"Well come on, we should head to the bathroom so you can get changed before heading to class." She said and walked out of the room.

After i was changed we began our way to class.

"So we have most of the same classes, but not all. I'm going to get a few of my friends to show you to those okay?" She asked as we came to a stop.

"Yeah, it's fine." I said and she looked at me for a moment.

"What?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Nothing, it's just that you remind me of someone, form a long time ago." She said and opened the door.

Jonathan (Jace)

Mr. Graymark was in the middle of speaking when the door opened and my cousin walked in.

"Isabelle Lightwood, what have we talked about?" He asked and she sighed walking to her desk next to Mia.

"Don't be late, Blah, Blah,blah. But i have an excuse this time, i was showing the new student around." She said and everyone turned to the door. A short girl stood there, about six inches shorter than me. She had bright fiery red hair that fell above her shoulders, and the brightest green eyes i've ever seen. She reminded me of an old friend but i knew it couldn't have been her, she was back in LA.

"And you are?" Mr, Graymark asked tapping his pencil on his leg.

"Clary Fray." She said and she glanced around the class.

"Okay then Clary, You can sit next to Jonathan." He said and she nodded. Slowly i raised my hand and she turned and looked at me. Her eyes went wide and she looked frozen. She looked like she saw a ghost.

"Miss. Fray?" Mr Graymark asked and she shook off whatever bothered her before she walked over and sat next to me. I gave her a small smiled but she just pulled out her sketchbook and started drawing. I watched her scribel CFM in the bottom connor of the drawing. For some reason it seamed familiar, like i've seen someone do that before. Or something close to it. Shaking my head i turned back to the teacher.

Next hour,

I sat next to Jordan and Alec waiting for the teacher to come into the class. The new girl who seamed to be in everyone of my classes sat near the back left corner near the open windows. After a few moments Miss. Gray walked in. She opened her laptop and typed away.

"Clary?" She called out.

"Here." The girl replied and Miss. Gray looked at her with an confused look on her face. After Miss. Gray did her attendance she told everyone to start going over the paper she handed out yesterday before class ended.

"Miss. Fray?" Miss. Grey called and Clary walked up to the front.

"Yeah?" She asked back. I watched as she played with the ring on her finger.

"Are you somehow related to Valentine morgenstern?" She asked i froze. I haven't heard that name in forever. It reminded me of my best friend.

"She reminds me of Clarrisa." Alce said and i turned to face him.

"Yeah." I respond before turning back to the front. Our eyes meet and she gave me a small smile.

Later that night

I walked inside to see my mother sitting on the couch. She was wearing her scrubs, but she looked like she just got ready for work.

"Hey, mum." I said leaning down and giving her a kiss on the side of her face.

"Hey, what do you want for diner? I don't have to leave into five." She said as i dropped my bag on the couch.

"Takis?" I asked and she smiled.

"You read my mind." She said as she stood and stared to the door. Sighing i followed behind her. I've always been close to my mum, She was the only family i had left. I shut and locked the door behind me, before i followed and got in her car.

Unknown

I knew she moved but i didn't know where. I needed her like i needed air, and to know that she left me. Hurt, but that didn't matter i would find her and get her back once and for all. She was the love of my life, i wasn't letting her go that easily. Picking up the pay phone i put in her number and waited.

"Hello?" She asked and i said nothing.

"Hello?" She asked again and that's when i heard it. It sounded like a train station.

"_Manhattan north." _Something said in the background and i smiled.

"I will find you." I whispered and hung up.

Do you Like it? Hate it? Please let me know. The reason i'm rewriting the story is so i can add more things to the story and make it better with out going through and messing with the original story. Love you alls -Arri


End file.
